Smoking tobacco or other plant material has notoriously been practiced in numerous cultures for many centuries. In the last decade or so, traditional smoking of tobacco has been banned in places such as bars, casinos, beaches and, even earlier, airline travel, where smoking was once permitted. As of late, electronic cigarettes have been used as a healthier alternative to smoking tobacco due to eliminating the bi-products generated through combustion of the tobacco and the “second-hand” smoke resulting from traditional cigarette smoking. Electronic cigarettes, or vapor producing devices, typically include a battery at its rear end, a cartridge that holds liquid, an electrical heating element that heats the liquid to produce vapor, a switch to activate the heating element and a mouth piece to inhale the vapor produced upon activating the heating element. The liquid usually contains a mixture of nicotine and flavorings, depending on the preference of the user.
Despite being a healthy alternative compared to traditional smoking products, electronic cigarettes have come under fire from those who feel that the vapor produced from the electronic cigarettes is harmful. Further, electronic cigarette users are still troubled by the same stigma that traditional cigarette smokers have endured for years: that the clouds of smoke or vapor exhaled by users are undesirable in public places and others that may inhale the vapor in a “second-hand” manner may result in harm, similar to “second-hand” smoke from traditional smoking products.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a device, system, and/or method that will substantially eliminate any visible vapor exhaled by users inhaling vapor from a vapor producing device.